Nachts im Gryffindorschlafsaal
by waterloo to anywhere
Summary: Zweiteiler: Eine Geschichte über Freunde Teaser: "Über seine Visionen sprach Harry nicht viel. Oder zu mindestens nicht genug, wie Hermine und Ron fanden." Warnung: sehr leichter Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Nachts im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors**

„NEEEIN!"

Harrys Schrei durchdrang die nächtliche Stille und hallte gellend an den dicken Mauern des Gyffindorturms wieder.

Schweißgebadet und zitternd saß er aufrecht im Bett. Noch hatte er nicht registriert, dass die Vorhänge seines Bettes zurück geschoben worden waren und Ron, Neville, Seamus und Dean um sein Bett herum standen. Ron musterte ihn väterlich besorgt und in Nevilles Gesicht war deutlich Ängstlichkeit zu lesen. Auch Dean und Seamus wirkten ungewohnt ernst.

Harry atmete heftig und presste seine Hände auf seine Stirn.

„Harry? Harry! " Deans Stimme drang nur langsam zu ihm durch. Dann nahm er auch die Gesichter wahr, die fragend auf ihn herabblickten.

„Alles okay, Harry? Geht's wieder?"

Langsam ebbte der Schmerz ab und er ließ die Hände sinken. Stumm nickte er, schaute dabei aber auf seine Hände, die sich nun im Saum der Bettdecke verkrampft hatten.

„Hier, trink erst mal etwas." Neville hielt ihm ein Wasserglas hin und noch immer schweigend stürzte Harry den Inhalt hinunter.

„Hey, nicht so hastig", mahnte Seamus.

Nachdem Harry sich noch einmal über das Gesicht gewischt hatte, hob er den Blick und sah die Jungs an.

„Harry, was war los? Hattest du einen Albtraum?", fragte Dean nun sanft.

Harry holte tief Luft, bevor er antwortete: „Ja, aber jetzt ist ja wieder alles in Ordnung. Macht euch keine Sorgen."

Er hatte sich sichtlich gefangen und wieder die Kontrolle über sich. Die vier Freunde um sein Bett sahen sich bedeutungsschwer an. Ihnen war durchaus bewusst, dass nicht alles in Ordnung war.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch geweckt habe", entschuldigte sich Harry. „Schon wieder...", fügte er etwas leiser hinzu.

Ihm aufmunternd zunickend meinte Dean: „Mach dir keine Gedanken, Kumpel."

Dann drehten er und Seamus sich um und machten sich zurück auf den Weg in ihre Betten. Sie wussten, dass es so für Harry am angenehmsten war, da er sich Vorwürfe machte, sie geweckt zu haben. Und auch, wenn sie es ihm in keinster Weise übel nahmen, so wussten sie doch, dass der kommende Tag ein langer werden würde. Nach einem gemurmelten „Gute Nacht" zogen sie ihre Bettvorhänge zu.

Harry hatte sich inzwischen an sein Kopfende angelehnt. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Doch die Bilder, die ihn im Schlaf übermannt hatten, waren nach wie vor gestochen scharf in seinem Kopf.

Ron und Neville hatten auf den Seiten seines Bettes Platz genommen. Auch wenn Harry Seamus und besonders Dean mochte, so standen ihm Ron und Neville doch wesentlich näher. Die beiden hatten im Ministerium unerschütterlich an seiner Seite gestanden. Ohne zu zögern hatten sie gekämpft, wohl wissend, dass dies ihren Tod bedeuten konnte.

Während Neville in Gedanken mit der Hand über Harrys Bettlaken fuhr, ergriff Ron das Wort. Er war bisher auffallend still gewesen.

„Harry, bist du dir sicher, dass es bloß ein Traum war?", fragte er Harry geradeheraus und sah diesem fest in die Augen. Harry blickte seinen besten Freund an.

„Wir können jederzeit zu Dumbeldore gehen."

Ron wusste, ebenso, wie Neville, um die Visionen, die Harry quälten und was es mit ihnen auf sich hatte.

Über seine Visionen sprach Harry nicht viel. Oder zu mindestens nicht genug, wie Hermine und Ron fanden. Harry war sich darüber im Klaren. Oft schmerzte es ihn, wenn er seinen Freunden bewusst verschwieg, was ihn bedrückte. Dennoch hielt er es für den besseren Weg, sie nicht zu sehr damit zu belasten. Er wusste, dass sie sich nur noch mehr um ihn sorgen würden, schließlich waren sie seine Freunde. Und aus dem gleichen Grund wollte er nicht, dass sie sich unnötig, wie er fand, sorgten.

Doch anlügen würde Harry seine Freunde nie.

„Ich weiß nicht so genau... Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin mir manchmal gar nicht so sicher, was meinem Gehirn und was dem von Voldemort entspringt."

In letzter Zeit wusste Harry vieles nicht mehr.

„Aber ich denke, dass es ein Traum war", fuhr er fort, als seine Freunde schwiegen.

„Käme es von Voldemort, wäre es wohl schlimmer gewesen", fügte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln hinzu.

Harry spürte, wie die Anspannung von Ron und Neville abfiel.

Er ließ seinen Blick aus dem Fenster gleiten. Er würde nie eine Information verschweigen, die Leben retten oder Schaden lindern konnte. Nichts von dem, was noch durch seine Gehirnwindungen geisterte hätte irgendwem helfen können. Und so schwieg er. Auch wenn er einen Druck auf der Brust spürte und sich sein Hals schmerzhaft verengte.

In diesem Moment fing Ron Harrys Blick auf.

Neville sah auf die Uhr. Die Nacht war vorangeschritten. Am nächsten Morgen würden sie früh hoch müssen. Harry ein letztes Lächeln zuwerfend stand er auf. Auch Ron erhob sich, nachdem er Harry noch mal die Schulter gedrückt hatte. Die beiden zogen die schweren roten Vorhänge um Harrys Bett wieder zu.

Sobald dieser sich unbeobachtet fühlte, drehte er sich zur Seite weg und zurrte die Decke fest um sich. So versuchte er verzweifelt, Voldemorts Stimme aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Er spürte, wie sein Körper sich bei diesem Kampf gegen sich selbst verspannte.

Leise hörte er die Schritte seiner Freunde zurück zu ihren eigenen Betten. Die Vorhänge raschelten leise.

Er vergrub den Kopf im Kissen.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich die Matratze hinter ihm senkte. Jemand bettete sich hinter ihm und drückte seine Brust an Harrys Rücken. Sofort breitete sich die Ruhe, die zunächst von außen kam, auch in Harry aus. Er atmete tief aus und ein kleines Lächeln erschien in seinem Gesicht.

Er liebte dieses vertraute Gefühl, als sich ein Arm um seine Taille schlang und er spürte wie ein Paar Lippen ihm kurz beruhigend sanft den Nacken streifte.

**tbc**

**please read und review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nachts im Gryffindorschlafsaal **

**Teil 2**

Er liebte dieses vertraute Gefühl, als sich ein Arm um seine Taille schlang und er spürte, wie ein Paar Lippen ihm kurz und beruhigend sanft den Nacken streifte.

Es gab Harry das wunderbare Gefühl, nicht alleine zu sein.

Er fühlte sich oft allein gelassen mit seinem Schicksal, welches er sich nicht ausgesucht hatte. Er kam sich hilflos und überfordert vor. Dennoch würde er sich hüten, dieses Thema bei Dumbeldore anzusprechen. Dumbeldore, der in ihn die Hoffnung setzte, die Welt zu retten. Die Worte des Schulleiters waren deutlich gewesen: Entweder du, oder ER.

Harry spürte, wie sich eine Hand vorsichtig unter sein Schlafshirt schob und begann, über seinen Bauch zu streicheln.

Der Gryffindor lebte auf Distanz. Die anderen akzeptierten dies.

Doch Ron hatte gespürt, dass Harry wohl nicht wieder einschlafen würde und hatte die Verzweiflung in seinem Blick gesehen. Es schmerzte ihn jedes mal aufs neue, wenn Harry niemanden an sich ran lassen wollte.

In solch harten Nächten ließ Harry wenigstens physische Nähe zu. Und Ron nutzte dankbar die Chance, seinem besten Freund zu helfen.

Nur langsam schloss Harry die Augen. Nach Albträumen oder Visionen hatte er immer Angst davor, denn mit geschlossenen Augen fühlte er sich ausgeliefert. Ausgeliefert Voldemort gegenüber und auch die Bilder der Visionen erschienen wieder so erschreckend real.

Doch in Rons Armen fühlte Harry sich geborgen.

Ron spürte, wie Harry sich unter seiner Hand entspannte und unwillkürlich näher an ihn heran rückte. Sacht strich er immer weiter, bis seine Fingerkuppen Harrys Brustwarzen streiften.

Leise murmelte er einen „Silencio" über Harrys Himmelbett. Sollte Harry noch einmal schreiend erwachen, so würden wenigstens die anderen nicht gestört werden.

Den gleichen Gedanken hatte Harry vor einiger Zeit auch gehabt, und sich jeden Abend mit einem Silencio belegt. Als Ron dies bemerkt hatte, war er fuchsteufelswild geworden. Ruhig weiter zu schlafen, während Harry sich neben ihm quälte, war eine unerträgliche Vorstellung für ihn. Wütend hatte er Harry angefahren.

Rons heftige Reaktion hatte Harry erschreckt. Verunsichert hatte er kleinlaut versprochen, sich nicht mehr durch Zauber abzugrenzen. Und dieses Versprechen hatte er gehalten, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass er seine Freunde immer öfter aus dem Schlaf riss.

Doch in den Nächten, die sie gemeinsam in Harrys Bett verbrachten, war der Zauber ein Schutzwall gegen den Rest der Welt und das Bett ein Ort der Ruhe.

Beide schwiegen. Sie hätten auch nicht gewusst, was sie sagen sollten. Sie genossen einfach die Nähe zueinander.

Harry tastete nach hinten. Zögerlich schob er seine Finger unter den Stoff von Rons Boxershorts und verharkte seinen Daumen im Bündchen. Seine Hand lag auf Rons Hüfte, so als habe er Angst, dass sein Freund verschwinden könnte.

Traurig fragte sich Ron, wann Harry wohl verstehen würde, dass er nicht alleine war.

Tief seufzte er auf, woraufhin sich Harry noch enger an ihn schmiegte.

Schlaf bedeutete Risiko für Harry. Die Bilder, die er in seinen Visionen nur einmal gesehen hatte, ließen ihn nicht mehr los. Die schlimmsten Szenarien hatten sich in seinem Kopf eingebrannt. Er hatte seine besten Freunde auf unzählige Arten sterben sehen. Nie würde er vergessen, wie Hermine besinnungslos auf den kalten Steinplatten lag und aus einer großen Wunde in ihrem Kopf unerlässlich Blut strömte, das den Boden der großen Halle flutete. Er hatte tatenlos zusehen müssen, während Voldemorts Stimme in seinem Kopf höhnte.

Allein Rons Nähe gab ihm die Sicherheit, die er brauchte, um sich wieder in den Schlaf fallen zu lassen.

Und während Harry sanft auf die andere Seite glitt, wuchs in Ron weiter das Gefühl, Harry beschützen zu müssen. Doch es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis auch er einschlief.

Jedoch wachte er kurze Zeit später schon wieder auf. Ein Gefühl der Unruhe breitete sich in ihm aus.

Sofort setzte Ron sich auf und sprach einen Lumos. Im gedämmten Licht blickte er nun auf Harry herab, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken lag. In schneller Abfolge liefen ihm Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

Betroffen strich Ron ihm zärtlich die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Schhh... Harry", versuchte Ron ihn zu beruhigen. Die Worte klangen weich. Doch Ron fühlte sich unsicher. Er konnte nicht mit Worten trösten, dafür war Hermine da. Immer wieder strich er Harry über die Wange.

Dieser nahm die Berührungen kaum wahr. Er spürte nur den unheimlich starken Druck auf der Brust, der ihm die Luft abschnürte. Er weinte lautlos weiter, bis sich der Druck abgebaut hatte und sich stattdessen ein Gefühl der Leere in ihm ausbreitete.

Als sein Tränenstrom versiegt war, öffnete er seine Augen und blickte geradewegs in das besorgte Gesicht von Ron.

„Harry?", fragte dieser nun erneut.

Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander und drehte den Kopf auf die andere Seite. Er hatte Angst vor Rons Frage nach dem Warum. Doch diese Frage wollte Ron gar nicht stellen.

„Harry, wollen wir weiter schlafen?" fragte er stattdessen leise.

„Danke", murmelte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

Ron löschte das Licht, legte sich neben Harry auf den Rücken und zog ihn in seine Arme. Harry presste dankbar sein Gesicht in Rons Halsbeuge und schlang seinem Arm fest um den Oberkörper des anderen.

Tief zog Harry den vertrauten Geruch seines besten Freundes ein.

So eng umschlungen blieben sie liegen, bis beide in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf fielen.

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh. Als Harry aufwachte, lag er alleine in seinem Bett. Er setzte sich auf und zog die Vorhänge zurück. Alle Betten waren leer, doch aus dem angrenzenden Waschraum drangen leise die Stimmen seiner Freunde.

Sein Blick fiel auf einen der Wecker und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich: Sie hatten ihn weiterschlafen lassen.

Dean verließ das Badezimmer.

„Hey Harry, Guten Morgen. Ich wollte dich gerade wecken kommen."

„Zu spät", lächelte Harry und machte sich auf den Weg in den Waschraum.

In der Tür traf er auf Ron.

Dieser musterte ihn besorgt und nickte ihm freundlich zu.

Bevor Harry den Waschraum betrat, legte er seine Hand auf Rons Schulter.

„Danke, Ron", und diese Worte kamen aus tiefster Seele.

**Ende**

Bitte lasst doch ein Review da.

Danke an meine Beta Cho17!


End file.
